


The Sun Finding Its Light

by Jak_Dax



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hate to Love, Injury, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Magic, Politics, Reader is a wizard, Screwing up Tolkien history, Set before The Hobbit, Wizards, but not much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: You're a Maia with no concept of love and mortality. After some persuasion from a certain wizard, you decide to see how the life of a mortal being really is. But what happens when you get sent to advise a stubborn, dwarf Prince? Is there really any hope in him? Or will you both grudgingly hold your ground?This wasn't written for Valentine's and was actually written back in November.This is actually based off a dream I had where I had some romantic interactions with Thorin Oakenshield (it was warm and fluffy). I had to write it down so I wouldn't forget.





	The Sun Finding Its Light

Your story was a long one that was recounted in legends. Arien, guardian of the sun, your light was there before the world was and it would be there long after. But every Maia had a chance to gain a physical mortal body. Many of the wise Maia chose this path and were born into what mortals knew as wizards.

You never envied the mortals who killed and fought against their own. Your life was enough, guiding the sun across the sky. But if you had known about the wonders of a mortal life, you wouldn't have picked a better time to gain one of your own.

~

"Arien." Your name was called and your spirit like body turned to face a familiar Maia. You smiled and bowed your head to them.

"Olórin, it has been too long." You greeted.

"I have not heard that name in years. You may call me by my mortal name, Gandalf." The old Maia chuckled warmly.

"I still don't understand the perks of being mortal." You shook your head and shifted over to him. "Your magic is limited, you must travel on foot, you lose all power. What makes being a mortal so special?"

"My dear, I can tell you all the perks of being mortal, but you'll never truly understand until you have become mortal yourself." Gandalf stroked his beard.

"Try me. Tell me something that mortals have that Maia don't." You challenged.

"The one thing that mortals have that Maia do not is a spectacular gift called emotions. The ability to feel sadness, anger, and fear." Gandalf answered.

"Why would anyone want such a burden? Why would anyone want to be sad? Or angry? Or afraid?" You thought the ability was absurd. What good were emotions if they only hurt you?

"You must have those awful emotions to feel the two most important emotions." Gandalf smiled warmly. "Happiness and love. Something that a Maia cannot experience until they are mortal."

"Happiness and love? Who would face burdens for something so small?" You huffed and looked to the sky. "I belong in the sky, guiding the sun."

"The sun can guide itself now. Arien, if you ever wish to become mortal, know that I will guide you along this troubled world. I will help you every step of the way." Gandalf reached out and placed his hand on your shoulder. "You can see why happiness and love are worth fighting for."

You looked to the old man and for the first time, you considered becoming a physical mortal. You contemplated it for the next decade and finally made up your mind. Gandalf knew you did, too, when he opened the door to his cottage and found a baby girl swaddled in a blanket, placed in a basket on his porch. He recognized your face and gladly took you in.

For the next thirty years, Gandalf raised you as his own. A young wizarding apprentice. You did not retain all your memories completely, but as you grew older you slowly gained memories of your past life one by one. Given to you by Gandalf, you received the mortal name ___. You cherished it more than you could know.

And like Gandalf had promised you, you felt each emotion. Happiness, sadness, anger, and fear. But the one that seemed to slip through your grasp was love.

"Gandalf?" You asked him one day. "You told me love was a very important emotion. But I have yet to feel it. When will I?"

"The day you truly care for someone more than yourself, when you would do anything to aid and make them happy." Gandalf answered, letting out a puff of smoke from his pipe. "That is the day you will know love."

Time continued to pass and you had yet to feel such an emotion. You weren't even sure how it felt. Gandalf noticed your disappointment and an idea sprung to his head one day, when he received a letter from the Iron Hills.

"___, you have become very wise and your control of magic has almost reached my own." Gandalf started as he began packing away books for you. "I must head to the Shire as a promise to a friend of mine, but I had been requested to head to the Iron Hills, specifically Helm's Deep. I wish for you to go in my stead."

"What am I to do there, Gandalf?" You asked, as you watched him pack stuff up for you.

"There is a young dwarf King there who needs an advisor, someone he can look to for advice. You heard of the fall of Erebor decades ago, correct?" Gandalf asked.

"Of course, Smaug took the Lonely Mountain."

"This is the heir to the line of Durin. He has been leading well in the Iron Hills, but he has been having trouble this last year with a treaty with the elves. Having a wise advisor around might help ease the burden off his shoulders." Gandalf smiled warmly at you. "I trust in your abilities to help him."

"But I don't know anything about politics, how am I to help?"

"That is how you will help. You know the hearts of people, you will reason with your feelings rather than your head. Which could help a stubborn dwarf like this one." Gandalf pulled you into a hug and patted your back. "You will do well, my dear. I know it."

"I hope you're right..." So, soon after, you were sent off on horseback to the Iron Hills. To your surprise, you were warmly welcomed into the kingdom of dwarrows. They were a lively bunch, though you didn't miss the suspicious gazes that were sent your way. You easily towered over the people, though this was a normal occurrence anyhow. The only light races taller than wizards were Elves, Ents, and a few Men.

You encountered a kind older dwarf known as Balin, who showed you through the halls of the royal palace in Helm's Deep. You were fascinated in how the dwarrows' kingdoms were built into mountainsides.

"Thorin should be back from his latest meeting, so it's best you two meet as soon as possible." Balin announced as you made your way down some chamber-filled corridors with him.

"Thorin Oakenshield, the prince?" You felt your fear pulse through your veins. "How would you say he is?"

"Personally? I have known the young prince since he was a mere child. He puts on a cold front, but he's a good leader. Very considerate of others, but very stubborn." Balin chuckled lightly.

"So, I have been told."

"If he is harsh to you, do not take it personally. He has been through much and has lost many more... He does not see it, but he needs a guiding hand." Balin stopped in front of a large set of doors. "I think you will do just the job."

He pushed opened the enormous bed chamber doors and you stepped in with him to a study. You could see a doorway leading off to a bed chamber in the back of the room. You were quick to see the dwarf hunched over rolls of paper, but his gaze lifted to you and Balin as you entered.

"Balin. What is it you want?" The dwarf asked, his baritone voice filling the silent room. The dwarf was strikingly handsome for well, a dwarf.

Dark hair that rolled across his shoulders, with a couple silver streaks that began to run through it. A few braids ran across the front of his hair, kept together with royal beads with symbols of the Durin line. He had a strong, sharp nose and a nicely trimmed beard. What struck you the most was his pale blue eyes that seemed to reflect what little light there was in the room. He was clearly exhausted.

"Your wizard has arrived." Balin nodded to you and you stepped forward, gripping your staff in your hands.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Thorin Oakenshield." You bowed in respect. Thorin looked shocked, before he looked to Balin and stood from his seat. He made his way to the older dwarf and pulled him aside.

"A woman?! No wizard is a woman!" Thorin growled, not even attempting to lower his voice for your sake. You narrowed your eyes at the dwarf King.

"Thorin, Gandalf the grey sent her himself. She is his apprentice and I have read that her work is remarkable." Balin argued in your defense.

"What does a woman know of magic? Much less, what would she know of dealing with elves? I'm certain she would side with those beings, just out of spite of the dwarrows." Thorin hissed.

"And what would make you think that I hate the dwarrows, Oakenshield?" You cut in, holding your staff aloft.

"You want honesty?" Thorin turned to face you, a sneer on his face. "Do you know what women of other races see of us? Pigs, filth, moles in the ground. You think of us as a joke, despite us being more male than any other race you could come across."

"Thorin, what I think of the dwarrows, with my short time of knowing them is this. You are a jolly folk who celebrate with ales and beers. You are the finest foragers in the land and you all have eyes that can spot genuine jewels and metals from miles away. I think very highly of the dwarrows, especially for welcoming me in so kindly." You stepped over to tower over the dwarf King as your frown deepened. You were easily two heads taller than him. "But my thoughts of you, Oakenshield, are not so kind. They were all right to say you were stubborn. If you are the king to take back the mountain, than I am glad you are not my king."

"How dare you!" Thorin growled as he got up in your face. You summoned a spark of flames between your fingers and held them between you and the dwarf, causing him to recoil in surprise. That fire danced between your fingers, before you stepped over and lit a torch against a wall.

"But I will not leave... Only because I can see now that you do need my help more than you know." You looked back to Thorin, your expression neutral. "I hope you prove me wrong during my stay, Oakenshield."

Thorin glared at you with loathing, as Balin let out a sigh. And this is how it continued. For the first month, most of your interactions with the dwarf prince were sour and harsh. It was no surprise that you both would fall into bickering. Thorin hardly ever took your advice and did his best to ignore you, much to your annoyance.

But nevertheless, you stayed.

~

Another day came where Thorin was away at a confrontation meeting with the elves for almost the whole day. He had requested you stayed out of it this day and too tired to argue, you decided to follow his request. You walked towards his bed chambers, having heard from Balin that he had finally arrived back. You decided to check in on the dwarf prince to see what matters were discussed in this last meeting.

You unlocked and stepped into the prince's chambers, surprised not to see him at his study's table. You walked around and stepped over to the bed chamber itself, noting the fireplace wasn't running, aside from a few glowing embers. You were surprised to find the prince resting on his stomach across his bed. He must have collapsed as soon as he returned to his chambers.

You frowned in pity as you stepped over to the dwarf to look at him. His large coat was dropped hastily to the ground, leaving him in his tunic and slacks. He rested on his cheek, his hair brushed back across his back and away from his face. His features for once were relaxed and you felt content to see the dwarf prince, for once, looking calm. He was much more handsome this way.

You felt a thud in your chest and you raised your hand up to your heart in surprise. What was that? You hadn't felt such a thing before. Were you perhaps sick? Some sort of dwarven sickness?

You decided to check on it later. You carefully grabbed the prince's comforter and brought it across his body, to better keep him warm. You watched him for a second more, before turning and leaving the room.

~

You decided to be somewhat nicer to the dwarf, so you tried to not start as many fights with him. He didn't seem to see your change, since he was as stubborn as ever and still picked a few fights himself. But you had no power over his hard heart, so you allowed him. You took Balin's advice and didn't take Thorin's words as seriously from then on.

After one meeting, everyone had went their separate ways to grab a meal. You decided to eat in the company of Oin and Gloin, two older dwarrows who were a warmly bunch to meet with. Oin had been sharing herbal remedies with you, as you passed on your own. Gloin, despite his rough appearance, was a family man who loved to brag about his wife and soon-to-be-here child.

You were with them, taking notes from Oin, when suddenly the door to the pub you were seated at was thrown open. Two young dwarrows stumbled in and their heads shot to you. You recognized the dwarf prince's nephews within moments.

"Fíli? Kíli?" You spoke in surprise.

"Miss. ___! We're glad we found you!" Fíli rushed over with his younger brother. "It's Uncle! We were outside the kingdom with him, hunting in the woods!"

"We were ambushed by elves!" Kíli cut in. "We got out of the scrape, but Uncle's hurt pretty bad."

"You can help him, right?"

"Lead me to him." You stood from your seat, giving a quick farewell to Oin and Gloin, before rushing out of the pub with with the two dwarrows. You were led outside of the kingdom to the perimeter of the forest, where you found Thorin and Dwalin, Balin's younger brother. Thorin noticed your approached and scowled.

"Why did you bring her to me?" Thorin shot to his nephews, before wincing. He didn't look injured, but you saw the way he held himself and the tear across the back of his coat. Dark stains were already beginning to appear. You offered Fíli your staff as you stepped up to the dwarf Prince.

"You need to remove your coat, Oakenshield. You're injured." You nodded to the torn navy blue coat he favored.

"Who are you to order me?!"

"Please, Uncle! She can help you!" Kíli exclaimed. Thorin sent you one more nasty look, before shedding his coat. He turned around and you frowned at the wound.

An elves blade had slashed across his back. You stepped closer and gently touched the wound, pulling back the skin a little, causing the dwarf Prince to hiss in pain. An inch deep, ouch. You began to mumble some words Gandalf had recited for you before, as you fingers gently traced across Thorin's wound. Slowly, the wound began to seal close, leaving behind only a scar.

"We will need to wash the blood away, but you should be alright now." You stepped to stand in front of the dwarf Prince. "Do you know why the elves engaged you?"

"Does it matter? They will pay for it." Thorin brushed paused you, but he immediately collapsed to his knees. He must've been fighting long and hard if the man couldn't walk anymore. You rolled your eyes and got down.

"Come, Master Oakenshield. No use lying here, waiting for the elves to return." You reached down and helped Thorin to his feet.

"Do not patronize me! The elves would need to think-" Thorin was cut off as you suddenly lifted the dwarf Prince off the ground and onto your back. He was stunned into silence along with the other dwarrows. You looked to Dwalin.

"Protect us as we return to the kingdom. Last thing we need is an ambush while the prince is incapable of fighting." You requested, before making your way back in the direction of the kingdom. Dwalin shrugged and followed. The two nephews glanced at each other with grins as they followed the group from behind.

"Is this what you wanted, woman? To humiliate me in front of my people?" Thorin hissed in your ear, his head resting against your shoulder.

"Oh, no. You do that all yourself." You responded, as you entered back through the large entrance into the mountain. "But I am your advisor, I am here to pick you off your feet when you have fallen. In this case, literally."

"... No other hidden motives?" Thorin's voice dropped, so only you could hear. You had never heard his voice using such a soft tone.

"Not for you, Oakenshield. Now, allow me to aid you in this moment." You felt yourself smile as you began to make your way through the halls of the kingdom.

~

A month passed by and you noticed that Thorin had toned down his anger towards you. He still seemed visibly annoyed by you at times, but he didn't pick fights unless he was pushed to. He even decided to take some more of your advice seriously.

A meeting came up where the leader of the elves causing a ruckus finally showed to speak with Thorin faced to face. His name was Celeborn, and he was very polite and wise. He seemed to want to stop the feud as much as Thorin.

"I think we agree that we both wish to see our people stop their fighting." Celeborn stood and stated calmly. "I will call off my elves from the perimeter of the forest, if your dwarves do not journey too far in. The only reason some of my elves even considered attacking your dwarves is because your men shot at some of the celestial beasts."

"And you will tell them to not outright attack without reason?" Thorin asked, his voice hard and cold.

"If you do the same." Celeborn nodded in agreement.

"This is unfair, sire!" An elf spook up beside Celeborn, glaring at Thorin. "This stubborn prince allowed ethereal creatures to be harmed, he deserves some sort of punishment for that. To let him off so easy, it is a crime!"

"Randir, please." Celeborn looked to the fellow elf with a stricken look. "I do not want war. If we can prevent it, I will not allow harm to come to my people without good reason."

"Good reason?! These are stinking dwarves! They belong six feet under the ground! They have no manners, no cares for others! They are selfish!" Randir pointed to Thorin in specific. "That one is selfish and cruel! He will be the downfall of Durin!"

"You dare-" Thorin rose to his feet, but you stood in front of him, facing the other elf head on. You remained calm and locked eyes with the cold one's of Randir.

"You are making some large accusations." You began, gripping your staff. "Did any of your creatures receive harm from the dwarrows?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then I don't see why you have such a vendetta against the son of Thráin. This is not a time for personal feuds. This is about everyone, not just one elf." You voice was sharp and pierced the air, gaining the full attention of everyone in the room.

"Why? Why do you defend him? Are you not a she-wizard?" Randir changed the topic, scrutinizing you. "Dwarves do not know how to treat other races, much less a woman. You cannot tell me that this man, this dwarf has not degraded you. Has his selfishness and pride not wounded you in anyway? What respect has he shown you?"

"..." You could feel Thorin's eyes on your back and you heard him exhale, as you stepped over closer to the elves. Celeborn shot you a warning glance as you stopped in front of Randir. "Perhaps you're right... This dwarf has shown me nothing but disgust. He has verbally wronged me and even ignored my help."

"You see? Even she agrees-"

"Allow me to finish." You turned to look at Thorin who had paled during your words. "He may have hurt me, but he is still young for a dwarf. He has much to learn and that's what princes do, learn from their mistakes."

You looked back to Randir, making yourself look bored.

"Thorin Oakenshield is not perfect, but no living being is. Give him the chance to prove to you that he is a respectable prince and that he can change for the benefit of everyone." You stated more than requested, before lowering your staff and prodding the elf in the chest with it. "You have many imperfections, I'm sure, as well."

Randir fell silent, his expression a mess of nervousness. He glanced at Celeborn, but his King gave him no aid. You turned around and stepped back over to stand with Thorin. He looked to you and you saw a look in his eyes you had never received from him. Gratefulness.

"So, are we in agreement, Oakenshield?" Celeborn spoke up from the silence.

"Yes, we are." Thorin looked back to the elf lord and nodded. You felt a thud in your chest, again, the look from Thorin never leaving your mind.

"Good, let's write up a treaty and settle all this." Celeborn allowed a small smile to slip to his face, as he drew up some scrolls.

~

It was the night after that meeting and you found yourself now, in your own bed chambers. You had received a beautiful chamber higher up on the mountain kingdom, it was built into the side and had a beautiful balcony that looked out into the hills and forest below. The meeting had went well, but the harsh words of the elf still rung through your head.

These are stinking dwarves!

They are selfish!

Why do you defend him?

What respect has he shown you?

You gripped the railing of the balcony, your knuckles growing white. It wasn't that you thought the words were true. You were more angry that the man said them at all. You were mad how he had tried to cut Thorin and other dwarrows with his words. You were surprised to find how protective you have grown for the people of this mountain.

"___?" You looked over, shocked, to find Thorin stepping out of your bed chambers and out onto the balcony with you. He gave you a polite nod as he stopped by your side. You had gotten over the height difference, you were used to being the tallest in a room nowadays. Thorin always compensated for his height with his pride and intimidation, but now he did seem small. Vulnerable. "I wanted to thank you. You could have destroyed me at this meeting... But you defended my name, my honor."

"That is my job, I am your advisor." You looked to the dwarf, who was staring off across the kingdom. The wind brushed some of the dark strands out of his face and you felt your heart skip a beat. What was wrong with you? Were you still sick?

"I suppose it is... And you have proven me wrong. I could think of no one better to advise me." Thorin praised lightly, to your surprise. He glanced back with his pale blue eyes, a half-smile on his face. "I am sorry, for all the harsh words. For the way I treated you. You did not deserve it."

"Do not apologize if you only feel that I deserve to be apologized to." You stopped him, looking to him sharply. "You should only apologize to me if you truly feel remorse for your actions."

"I have... For a while now." Thorin admitted, lowering his gaze and his expression setting into stone, again. "My pride prevented me from apologizing sooner. It is not a good excuse, but I will continue to try and prove it to you. I will give you no more trouble."

"Let's not be hasty." You joked. "I do enjoy some of our arguments."

"Aye, I find myself fond of a few." Thorin allowed himself a low chuckle under his breathe and your felt your heart soar. Your face became warm and you placed a hand on your cheek, looking away. What is going on? "Tell me, you looked troubled when I arrived. Has something been bothering you?"

"What? Oh, nothing." You recalled your earlier foul thoughts of Randir.

"Please, ___. Something is clearly troubling you. Allow me to advise you for this one instance." Thorin insisted.

"It's just... I'm bother by what that Randir was saying. He had no right to talk so poorly of you and other dwarrows." You shook your head. "His annoyance has entered into my thoughts and it's driving me mad. His girly elf ears and snobbish pointed nose and that stupid long hair!"

"Ah, you find long hair to be stupid." Thorin commented, his voice filled with what sounded like disappointment. You stopped mid-rant and realized your dire mistake. You felt your heated cheeks pale as you quickly waved your hands in defense.

"Not that all long hair is stupid! Certainly not yours! Thorin you have some of the most lovely hair I have ever seen." You quickly countered. Thorin only smiled sadly as he stepped closer to you, his hand gliding across the railing.

"I'm sure you think that." You felt your hope fall with his comment as you stood your ground.

"Yes, I do. And you're the only one I know of who can pull off such braids." You reached out and gently lifted one of his intricate braids with his royal beads, softly running a thumb across the braid.

"Is that so?" Thorin's voice fell into a husk and you felt a warmth fill your chest at the sound of it. Had your heart just melted? You finally took notice of how close the dwarf Prince had gotten to you and your heart quickened its pace. What was happening?

"Thorin..." Your own voice had fell into a whisper, as your eyes locked together. His blue eyes were so warm at the moment, you could almost fall in them. The words spilled out before you could think about them. "You're the most handsome man I have ever met."

"..." Thorin said nothing as he pushed off the railing. Your feet felt stuck to the ground, as the dwarf Prince slowly circled around you. Suddenly a pair of arms slid around and held your waist as you felt a nose press into the small of your back. Thorin's deep voice reverberated through your bones and your mind buzzed at the feeling. "I did not wish to think it before, but I have found myself attracted to you as well. I did not think I would develop such feelings for a wizard..."

Feelings... Was this the sickness you were having? An unknown feeling? You turned in the dwarrow's arms, breaking the embrace a little. You grabbed the prince's elbows to keep his arms in place as you searched his eyes.

"This feeling... What is this feeling I am feeling?" You asked softly.

"What do you feel?" Thorin asked, his brows furrowing. You could almost hear the fear in his tone.

"Around you... My heart thuds and drops and races and misses beats and melts..." You did your best to explain.

"I feel the same thing around you." Thorin admitted, lowering his gaze. "I tried to push it away, but... I wanted to see you happy and I wanted to be the reason that you were happy. I just did not want my advances to be spurned..."

"I like seeing you happy, too..." You admitted softly, as Gandalf's words echoed through your head. To care for someone more than yourself. To want to see them happy and aid them if need be. You released Thorin's elbow and raised that hand up to your heart. "Love... That's what I feel... Love..."

"___..." You looked down to meet Thorin's gaze, again. He reached his free hand up and cupped your cheek, his eyes still holding the same fire. "Please, allow me a second chance. I want to prove to you that you mean something to me and that I value your very being. Stay here and help me become the king I should be."

"Thorin, you will do that all yourself..." You felt a large grin begin to spread across your cheeks as you beamed down at the dwarf. "If you fall, I will remain here to help you back onto your feet."

"Labathmizi..." Thorin brought your face down and gently pressed his lips against yours. You were stunned for a moment, before closing your eyes and kissing the dwarf prince back. You understood now why wars were fought over love and happiness. You would do anything to stay like this forever. Now you knew the wonders of the mortal realm.


End file.
